


They Were, and Would Always Be (In Love) by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: TOS or AOS
Genre: Can be set in either TOS or AOS/An AU of either, Fluff, Honesty, M/M, Romance, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: This story was inspired by a poetry quote I recently found on Pinterest. The quote being from ‘Rumi’.Inspired by a quote from a poem found on Pinterest - in this story, Jim and Spock, in this new aspect of their relationship together, tell one another 'I Love You'...Whichever Universe you prefer - read with the understanding that, for whatever reason you see fit to imagine. Spock has had a very tough, emotional day. Can't quite find a rating on here to suit this fic, but I suppose the Trope 'Hurt Spock' (in that he's hurt; not, exactly, that it's the writer's job to inflict pain on him!) does fit rather well. In my mind, Spock has just had one of those days where it's tougher and more taxing than ever to 'ignore' old scars - Personal, emotional issues.Categories: FictionCharacters: NoneCrossover Fandom: NoneGenres: Kirk/Spock SlashOther Languages: NoneStory Type: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, RomanceTrope (OPTIONAL): Hurt SpockUniverse: Abrams Universe, AU Alternate Universe, ST:TOS Original UniverseWarnings: NoneSeries: NoneChapters: 1 Table of ContentsCompleted: Yes Word count: 766 Read Count: 201





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a poetry quote I recently found on Pinterest. The quote being from ‘Rumi’.
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by a quote from a poem found on Pinterest - in this story, Jim and Spock, in this new aspect of their relationship together, tell one another 'I Love You'...  
>    
> Whichever Universe you prefer - read with the understanding that, for whatever reason you see fit to imagine. Spock has had a very tough, emotional day. Can't quite find a rating on here to suit this fic, but I suppose the Trope 'Hurt Spock' (in that he's hurt; not, exactly, that it's the writer's job to inflict pain on him!) does fit rather well. In my mind, Spock has just had one of those days where it's tougher and more taxing than ever to 'ignore' old scars - Personal, emotional issues.
> 
> Categories: Fiction  
> Characters: None  
> Crossover Fandom: None  
> Genres: Kirk/Spock Slash  
> Other Languages: None  
> Story Type: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance  
> Trope (OPTIONAL): Hurt Spock  
> Universe: Abrams Universe, AU Alternate Universe, ST:TOS Original Universe  
> Warnings: None  
> Series: None  
> Chapters: 1 Table of Contents  
> Completed: Yes Word count: 766 Read Count: 201

This story was inspired by a poetry quote I recently found on Pinterest. The quote being from ‘Rumi’.

They Were, and Would Always Be (In Love)

“Don’t you know yet, Spock? It’s your light that lights the worlds for me; walking through life with you at my side, running when we have to, that’s what makes all of this star travel stuff have meaning!” Jim promised Spock, as he held the Vulcan-Human in his arms. “I realise that instead of conveying my love to you, I may only have succeeded in making you feel a great pressure – but that’s not what I want for you. I want you to feel my love, and, thus, feel comforted by it, empowered by it, if that’s what you need -especially regarding your being truly okay with who you are. This isn’t about pressure. If you want to make changes in your life, you can, without experiencing even the temptation to feel guilty. I know that you love me, and would do anything for me – but I want you to be happy, and, I swear to you, I will be happy, right by your side, if that’s where you’ll allow me to continue to be – now that we’ve started a romantic love side to our relationship. I travelled among the stars, and found this happiness with you; to leave it behind me, especially when I know that you do not want me to, would gain me nothing, but lose all meaning that I found by running through the stars with you.”

“You will crave the stars, Jim – as you always have. I cannot confine you to a life without them.” Spock noted.

“In all the years before this time, I was not confined to a life without the stars, but I was confined to living life without making room for how we feel about each other. I was confined by not having a way to fully express every aspect of my love. So were you. Neither of us can give this up now, can we? Vulcan or Human, Human or Vulcan – I know that both can, and do, feel love equally deeply.”

“This is true.” Spock said gently.

“I choose you. You are worth more than the mere stars themselves; they are magnificent in how brightly they shine, and for how many people they maintain life, but the stars themselves are just rocks and dust. You are so very much more. Yes, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or the one – but we don’t need to be asked to make that terrible choice again, Spock; We don’t need to risk losing each other; now, is a time for us - We can retire, and I will more than gladly swap the stars for you – a lifetime at your side has given me something even more worth living for – even more worthy of my Adoration and unswerving Admiration.”

“I do not deserve your love.” Spock uttered.

“Why not?” Jim asked, not unkindly. “Don’t you love me as much?”

“You know that I do.” Spock answered Jim simply, as they looked into each other’s eyes.

“Yes, I do – and it’s as simple as all that, my T’hy’la and Ashaya. You deserve my love because you have within you all of that love to give – and the fact that you’ve seen fit to give that love to me, is yet more reason why I love you as much as I do – as much as you love me.” Jim explained, as he sat, still holding Spock in his arms.

“I’m sorry that I have allowed my tears through today…” Spock had indeed done so – hence being here, held so lovingly and tenderly, in Jim’s arms.

“Don’t be.” Jim told him quickly. “I am your Bond-mate and your T’hy’la – I am allowed to see you like this, and, more importantly, you are allowed to let me see you like this; you know that that is fact, even in your Vulcan rule book.” Jim caressed Spock as he held him, so precious a cargo (they were, and would always be, to each other…).

“I do love you, Jim.” Spock pledged and promised.

“I do know that, and I love you, too, Spock.” Jim said, kissing him within the O’zhesta, and kissing him by method of lips to forehead – kissing him, within their Bond, soul to soul.

Spock held to Jim, and Jim to Spock; so lovingly; caressing each other with comfort and warm truth.

 

The End..?  
28.6.16


End file.
